scapegoat
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: for years now, Craig has been in the closet. He's in love with Tweek but he's dating Bebe.  When he finally comes out to her, he finds that he cant tell her about tweek, so he says he's in love with Pip. CREEK, CRIAGXBEBE, DIP and ONESIDED CRAIGXPIP
1. I LOVE PIP PIRRUP!

"Bebe, I can't do this anymore." I said to my long time girlfriend Bebe at the end of our last period class. We were standing in an almost empty hallway. Only a few people where still here. They where all standing at their lockers or walking away with their friends. I pulled Bebe aside. After I said that last sentence, she began to panic. I doubt anyone has ever broke up with her before, she was always the one to end it once she got tired of the guy. I saw a drop of sweat drip down her forehead.

"What do you mean, Craig?" She stammered over her words nervously. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. This was it. This is when I finally come out and tell Bebe and the rest of the school, that I, Craig Tucker am gay and in love with my childhood friend Tweek.

Once I spilled my heart out to her, she flipped, just like I thought she would. Her face turned red with anger. I saw more sweat run down her pretty face, I think I even saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Just wait til I tell her just who I'm leaving her for.

That's when it hit me.

I can't tell her I'm in love with Tweek. If I do, then she'll stop at nothing to ruin his life! I know Bebe, and I know that she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. And I just know that when I tell her that I love Tweek, she'll have her eyes set on him and make his life a living hell. She was popular and beautiful. All her girlfriend will start nasty rumors about him. She'll have all the toughest guys in school beating him up and bullying him every chance they get and just completely destroy his social life. All that and it's not even his fault.

I cringed at the thought of Tweek suffering like that, I can't let that happen. I had to think of a scapegoat, someone I could tell Bebe that I was in love with just so she wont go after Tweek. I had to think fast. I looked around us. There where only three people left and two of them were girls. There he was, standing at his locker putting away his books.

Pip Pirrup. The blond British kid. He was pretty attractive, with that short bob cut framing his cute face. I think Bebe would buy it if I told her I liked him. Sorry to do this to ya, Pip old chap, but it's for the sake of my best friend and hopefully future lover.

I pushed Bebe aside and walked over to Pip. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into my chest. I looked back over to a horrified looking Bebe, making sure she was watching. "Oh dear, Craig. What ever do you think your-"

"Shut up." I whispered to him. He closed his mouth obediently.

I smirked at Bebe. "You see Bebe, I'm in love with Pip here!" I shouted, getting the attention of the other two girls across the hallway. Now it was time for my finishing move.

Without hesitation, I leaned down and placed my lips over his. I saw just before I closed my eyes that his cheeks where pink and his eyes where wide with shock. If I weren't so into Tweek, I'd be able to enjoy this more. I kept my lips on him until I heard the clanking of Bebe's high heels quickly running off.


	2. Hallway maddess

The next day, Craig felt incredibly uncomfortable and awkward sitting next to Bebe in almost every one of his classes. Every time he glanced her over at her, he saw her glaring daggers at him. You could almost feel the tension between the two. Looking away from her, Craig closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. He took a note to self to never break up with someone on a Thursday, especially if you share most of your classes with them.

He decided to focus his mind onto something else. The lesson was too boring for him to pay much attention to, so he looked around the room until his eyes landed on something he took interest in. Tweek.

The blond boy sat in the seat in front of him, twitching and taking sips from his thermos. Even from the back he was beautiful, at least that's what Craig thought. It amazes him just how much Tweek could change his personality. Craig was usually so stoic and unemotional but when he was with Tweek he was like a different person. Tweek had the power to bring out the good in Craig. Craig wondered if he would be like that all the time if he and Tweek were together.

The bell rang for break. Craig did his best to avoid Bebe or any of her friends as he walked out of the class room and into the hall way. He caught up with Tweek. They had planed to spend their break together outside with Clyde and and Tokan, but a fight that broke out in the hall way stopped them.

Craig and Tweek stopped to watch the fight unfold.

Craig's eye's widened when when he saw Bebe slap Pip across the face. Pip stumbled back, holding his cheek. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the hallway. Everyone watching made an 'ooh!' sound. Some where laughing and cheering, they enjoyed watching Pip get slapped and screamed at Bebe.

"Pip!" Someone in the small crowd called. Damien pushed past some people and stepped into the small circle that formed around the two. He went straight for Pip, wrapping his arms around him and bring him into his chest. Pip didn't refuse him, just whimpered into his chest. Damien rubbed his back trying to sooth him. People stopped cheering once Damien stepped in. No one dared to do anything that might piss off the Antichrist.

Except maybe Bebe. For some reason seeing Pip getting compassion from someone made her even more angry. "Your so fucking two faced!" She screamed, getting everyone's attention again. Pip looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You act all sweet and innocent so people will like you, but the truth is that your a backstabbing boyfriend stealer!" She added before crying into her hands, making sure to bellow loud enough so people would take pity on her.

"Boyfriend stealer?"

People started to talking amongst themselves. Craig heard his name being thrown around. He started to panic, worrying if his plan had backfired on him. He glanced down at Tweek, who was standing next to him. He was looking up at him curiously, hazel eyes full of confusion. Craig smiled awkwardly at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Someone in the crowd called "Yeah right! Like that french pussy could ever steel someones boyfriend!"

Anger flashed over Pip's face. Damien tried to calm him but to no use. Pip's eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Craig. Much to Craig's horror, Pip smirked at him. He pushed Damien off of him, pushed Bebe out of the way and ran up to Craig. Without warning or hesitation, Pip wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and smashed their lips together.

Time seemed to freeze. Everyone watching was awestucked, no one moved or said a word, just watched Pip kiss Craig. Craig's eyes where wide open, a drop of cold sweat dripped down his forehead. He felt his face heat up and his heart raise in his chest. He was to shocked to pull away.

Pip pulled away, his cute face pink in a full blush. He smiled at Craig and without pulling his arms away, he turned around to face a horrified Bebe.

"Terribly sorry Bebe, but he's mine now." He childishly stuck his tongue out at her before he turned back around and kissed him again.


	3. the talk

Craig made it through the rest of the day. He had no idea how, but he did it. After an awkwardly quite lunch with Tweek and friends, he just shut himself off. He avoided everyone else. He avoided their eyes and didn't listen to their gossip since most of it was about him. He never pictured coming out of the closet would be this bad. People grind at him, congratulating him for 'scoring two blond hotties.' He ignored them. People also glared at him, muttering insults like 'fag' and 'cheater'. He ignored them too.

He was walking around like a zombie all day, thinking that things couldn't possibly be worse.

He didn't even acknowledge Cartman when he confronted him. "Hey fag! How's to going with your new butt buddie!" He teased. Craig just brushed it off and kept moving. The only thing really on his mind was that now Tweek thought he was in love with Pip. It was like a living nightmare. Craig knew he had to do something before all this got out of hand.

He was going to confess to Tweek, he decided. It was the best thing he could do. He would be happy to know that the only person he truly cared about knew that he loved him, even if he doesn't feel the same.

After school, Craig rushed down the hall to Tweek's locker, but he wasn't there. He searched the hallways and classroom but with no luck. He couldn't find Tweek anywhere. Craig decided he would drive over to Tweek's house latter. He walked out of the school and into the parking lot to find his car. when he found it, he was surprised to see someone waiting there. Thinking it was Tweek, he ran over.

Craig's hopes where dashed when he saw that it was Pip leaning against his car. The blond smiled at him. Craig just grimaced back. He thought maybe he should let Pip know about his plan and how he used him. He owed him that much."Pip listen-"

"Your taking me out tonight." Pip cut him off. This stopped Craig cold.

"What?" Craig stammered. His eye grew wide. Oh no, does Pip really like me? Craig wondered.

Then the frightening answer came back: No. Pip didn't like Craig back at all. He folded his arms over his chest and stared up at Craig blankly. His Expression was emotionless yet stern. He barely looked like himself. Sure the features where all the same but his expression seemed so cold and so un-Pip like. He didn't look like the cheerful, happy Brit he always is. This was a totally different person.

Pip closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. He opened his eyes and said."You see Craig, I need you." Sweat drops formed on Craig's forehead. He felt his heart in his throat as Pip continued."It's not that I have feelings for you, it's just that ever since this mornings little show, I've become well, popular! I guess people like watching drama unfold right in front of them."

He rests his chin in his palm while holding his elbow with his other hand."Now I know you don't really like me, but all I need you to do is let me trot you around like a trophy-"

"W-wait, how do you know I don't really like you?" Craig asked, thoughtfully shocked. Pip smirked.

"Oh please Craig, it's so obvious you like that Tweek fellow." Craig's heart dropped. How could he possibly know he loved Tweek? "I always see you staring at him with those adoring eyes of yours and you always seemed so happy around him. It's a wonder why Bebe didn't notice anything at all. Perhaps she was in denial about having a gay boyfriend."

Awestruck, Craig's gaw dropped. He watched with wide eyes as Pip crossed his arms again and smirked at him. "Pick me up at seven." He said before walking away.

Before Craig had a chance to object, Pip added "Oh, and if you don't do as I say, I'll tell Bebe you just used me as a decoy and I'll tell her who your real love is." And then he was gone.

Pip knew Bebe would do anything in her power to hurt the one that took he boyfriend away from her, and he knew that Craig loved Tweek and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. He's blackmailing me! Craig realized. Pip was blackmailing him and there was nothing he could do about it. The last thing he thought before getting into his car and driving off was "Just who is this kid?"


	4. mall mishaps

Craig arrived at Pip's house at seven sharp. He honked his horn and waited a few minutes before Pip came out. He looked casual enough. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans, perfect for a simple first date. Craig wondered what Pip had in mind for tonight since he didn't give him any details. All he said was to pick him up at seven. He got into Craig's car. Craig tried his best not to sneer at the blond for blackmailing him. He knew he had to keep this guy happy or else he'll rat on him to Bebe. Craig couldn't let that happen, so he decided to play along with Pip until he let him off the hook.

He kept a stone cold face when Pip smiled sweetly at him.

Pip frowned. "You better not keep up this attitude all night, Craig." He said, folding his arms over his chest and crossing his legs. Craig's icy blue eyes narrowed at Pip. He was trying desperately hard not to do anything to upset Pip, but it was getting hard to control his temper. Pip lifted his chin up and said "You will act pleasantly towards me, like you would with Tweek, and you will act like a true lover. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

Craig's hands griped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles where turning white. If anyone else talk to him like that, he would give them the finger and push them out of his car. But since Pip has him by the short hairs, their was nothing he could do but bite back his anger and try to make it through the night. Slowly, he nodded.

"Good." Pip smirked. "Now how about a smile."

The muscles in Craig's face twitched. He forced his lips to curve up into a tiny smile. Other then that, his face was completely emotionless. He looked so calm on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming with rage.

Without another word, they drove off. Pip told Craig where to go and in a matter of minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of the South Park mall. The South Park mall was packed with high schoolers and tweens. Being to young to go to bars and the lack of clubs in this boring little town, the teens of South Park were forced to settle for the mall.

The most popular place for young couples to hang out was the food court. They used the food court a dating spot, all the couples in South Park high went there. And unfortunately for Craig, it was the perfect place to show off your new boyfriend.

They sat down at a table, both had a trey of food in front of them. Glancing around him, Craig saw that some people where staring at them. He even heard some whispers about him and Pip. Most of them where about him leaving Bebe for a boy. When Craig looked back at Pip, he saw that he was frowning at him."What?" Craig asked.

Pip sighed."You not acting like a good boyfriend. Your not even talking to me. This barely feels like a date." He whispered in a hushed tone. Anger flashed over Craig's face. He tried his best to keep his voice down."This doesn't feel like a date because it's not one!" He was leaning over the table now. Pip corked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"They don't know that." He flicked his eyes towards the people staring at them, then looked back at Craig. He was still leaning over the table. Pip took advantage of that and leaned over to kiss him. Craig pulled back in surprise. His face turned a shade of pink when he heard a few hoots and sinkers coming from around them. He grimaced mentally when Pip tapped his lips with his pointer finger, telling Craig he wanted him to kiss him back.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to picture Tweek and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Pip's. He pulled away and sat back in his chair. Pip smiled at him, his cheeks blazing in a full blush. They ate their food in silence. Once they were done, they walked arm and arm out of the food court. Craig kept his eyes on the ground in front of him as he walked. When ever Pip tried to talk to him he would reply in short answers. He may not have looked it but he was miserable right now. He just wanted this horrible day be over and to go home and lay in bed until Monday morning came.

But it looked like god was not on his side tonight, because three familiar faces just approached them.

"Hey Craig!" Token waved to Craig, walking up to them. Clyde and Tweek followed. Clyde and Token were smiling at the two but Tweek stayed a few feet back, his mouth formed a straight line and his eyes were blankly staring at Craig and Pip. Pip smiled sweetly at Clyde and Token while he completely ignored Tweek. Craig on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off the towheaded blond.

_He seems so sad_. Craig thought. _I wonder whats wrong with him_. While he was talking with Token and Clyde, Pip noticed Craig staring at Tweek. He frowned and stared at Tweek with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong, Pip?" Asked Clyde. Pip blinked in surprise, as if he had just been awaken from a daze. He looked at Clyde for a second then to Craig. He smiled awkwardly and said "Oh dear, Craig. We're going to miss the movie! We must go." He took Craig's hand and started leading him away. He looked over his shoulder and called "It was nice talking with you gents, goodbye!"

While he was being dragged away by Pip, Craig kept glancing back to look at Tweeks sad face as it got further and futher away.


	5. Tweek's POV

**By now, a lot of people are probably wondering what Tweek is feeling up til now, so here's a chapter that sums up his feelings about the whole damn thing!**

**BTW thank you for all the reviews guys! It means a lot to me : )**

In his bedroom, Tweek laid down and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He sighed and turned over onto his side, curling up into a fetal position. His cheek was pressed against his hands as he stared at the wall.

_'How could Craig be so cruel?'_ He asked himself for the hundredth time_.'How could he just sit back and watch as his ex girlfriend slapped his new boyfriend? Why didn't he do anything?'_

Tweek had gone to bed early, hoping that his parents didn't notice how upset he was. But that's what irked him. Why was he so upset? Was it because his best friend was gay and he never told him? He didn't know. Maybe he was upset because he never noticed. He cursed himself for being so oblivious sometimes. He felt like such an awful friend. And for some other reason, he felt a deeper pain in his chest that puzzled him.

Despite the pain in his heart, he couldn't help but wondered why Craig would like Pip. They haven't spoken to each other since elementary school, and even back then they could barely be described as acquaintances.

Just then the phone rang from down stairs. A few moments latter, his mom knocked on the door, saying that Clyde was on the phone asking for him. Tweek got out of bed and opened his door. gave him the phone and walked away."Hello?" Tweek said into the phone.

Clyde invited him to go to the mall with him and Token. Tweek, feeling as if he needed something to get his mind off Craig, agreed and got dressed to go out.

At the mall, they window shopped and hung around at the food court. They debated on what to eat until the decided on pizza. When they got up to get in line for the pizza stand, Token stopped and smiled. "Hey Craig!" He called. Tweek and Clyde saw Token walking up to Craig and followed. Tweek stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Pip clinging to Craig's arm.

It felt like a bullet hit him in the heart when he saw Pip so close to his friend. Tweek felt a ping of jealousy for some reason. He stayed a few feet behind Clyde and Token. Right now, he didn't want to talk, especially not to Craig or Pip. A knot tied in his stomach and his chest hurt worse then ever seeing how happy Pip was with Craig.

_'Me and Craig would have much more happy.'_ He thought suddenly. He didn't know why he thought that. Maybe he was jealous because Pip got Craig all to himself. But then again, he never thought of things like that when Craig was dating Bebe, and he hung out with Craig all the time. So why was he having all these odd thoughts and emotions?

Tweek looked at Craig. He was staring at him. Craig looked like he was in a daze, his eyes were half lidded and his mouth was partly open as he stared at Tweek. Tweek felt his cheeks heat up a little. He knew that meant he was blushing. Averting his eyes from Craig, he looked at Pip. Pip's eyes were narrowed and glaring at Tweek.

_**'Ass hole!'**_ Tweek thought, trying to hide his anger. _'How dare he glare at me when I'm upset!' _

Tweek watched Pip drag Craig away by his arm. He saw that Craig was looking back at them over his shoulder. Tweek felt a lump grow in his throat, as if he were about to cry. His eye's began to sting with tears.

Once Token dropped him off, he ran into his house and up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and leaned on it with his back. Slowly, he slid down onto his butt on the floor. He brought his knee's to his chest and folded his arms on them, barring his face in his arms. Tears slipped from his eyes.

He didn't understand. Why was he crying? His best friend came out of the closet and was with the person he loved. Why wasn't he happy for him? Then the answer hit Tweek like a tun of bricks.

He was in love with Craig!

**yes I know, crappy chapter but I was in a rush to finish it DON'T JUDGE ME!**


	6. Bathroom bombing

Craig spent the rest of the weekend locked in his room, only coming out to use the restroom and to eat. But he barley ate because of his uneasy stomach. Ever since his date with Pip, he has been feeling so sick. And the thought of how sad Tweek looked at the mall. The constant nagging question of just why Tweek was so upset bothered Craig to no end. He called Tweek several times but he never answered.

He was so worried about Tweek that he barley paid attention to his own problems, like his mom pounding on his door, demanding he come out of his room or the fact that he's being blackmailed by that little British prick, Pip. He tried to push Pip out of his mind until he had to go to school on Monday. He wanted to relax. try to think things through and to have some time to himself.

Monday morning, Damien stood at his looker, unpacking his backpack when his sharp hearing picked up a near by conversation between two boys. "Did you hear? I heard Craig totally nailed that British kid!" One boy whispered to his friend. With Damien's inhuman sense of hearing, he could hear everything they said. His red eye's widened with horror.

"Yeah I heard that too! Some people saw them at the mall on Friday, and Bebe said she walked into the girls bathroom and saw them fucking on the floor!" The other boy laughed.

Damien stopped listening, it was becoming unbearable. He stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide._'There's no way.'_ He thoughts were panicked as he tried to think rationally. _'Bebe's just talking shit about him! There's no way Pip would ever give his virginity to Craig Tucker!' _He bit his lip. His eyes darted around nervously. '_There was no way that my Pip would ever sleep with Craig fucking Tucker!'_

Rage over came him. _'I'll make sure he never does.' _He thought, slamming his locker and storming off.

Since Friday, things have died down. Gossip had laid off and people had weren't talking about Craig behind his back as much. He still got a few awkward stares and all of Bebe's friends glared at him, but at least people didn't stop him to either insult him or make some gross sexual comment. Except Kenny, who winked at him and said "If you get bored of Pip, you can always come to me for a good time!" and walked away laughing.

But Craig was grateful that people are starting to leave him alone. It was bad enough that Tweek was avoiding him, and he was forced to eat with Pip at lunch today, he didn't need the extra stress.

While on his way to lunch, Craig stopped to use the rest room. He opened the door to the seemingly empty bathroom. A strong wind that came from nowhere seemed to drag Craig further into the room. The door slammed and locked on it's own behind him. Alarmed, Craig frantically looked around the room, looking for whoever or _what_ever this strong force was coming from.

Suddenly, one of the stall doors slammed open. Craig spun around to see Damien standing there, his face was red with anger and set in a hard frown. He glared at Craig. Like any other person, Craig shuttered at the sight of the pissed off Antichrist. Especially since he was glaring at _him_. Craig took a step back and smiled nervously at Damien. Damien just snarled at him.

Craig gulped. Damien was in a bad mood, that was a bad thing for Craig since he was the only other person around for him to take his anger out on. "Uh, hi Damien. Look, I gotta go, I'll-" Craig started, but Damien cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up, Tucker!" He was seething with anger. Craig's heart was raising with fear now. For the sake of his own life, he kept quit. Damien took a step towards Craig. He took a step back. Damien's shaking fist were balled up at his sides and his teeth were clinched tightly in his mouth. His cold eyes shooting daggers at Craig.

Craig just barley dodged a flaming fire ball that Damien shot at him from his finger tips. He crashed to the floor. Craig quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, pulling desperately at the knob. But the door wouldn't open. He was trapped. He turned around to face Damien, his back pressed up against the door. Damien slowly walked toward him, his entire left arm lit up in a blazing blue fire.

Craig was trapped in the bathroom with a crazy pissed off Antichrist!


	7. tweek?

**And now, the follow up of last chapters thrilling cliffhanger! NOT!**

It was break and Tweek chose to go outside. He sat alone behind the school. With his knees to his chest, he had his face half barred in his folded arms. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he did all weekend. He really didn't want to come to school today, but his parents wouldn't let him stay home. Somehow they didn't notice that their only son was locked away in his room all weekend or his teary eyes this morning.

_'Their even more oblivious then I am.'_Tweek thought bitterly. A stray tear leaked in his eye, he whipped it away. He didn't want to start crying again. He took a beep breath, holding it, then letting it out. He tried his best to forget his broken heart long enough to get through the day, but that was hard to do after hearing that horrible rumor. The thought of Craig..._making love_ with Pip sickened Tweek.

But he knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be! Craig would never have sex in a mall bathroom, at least Tweek thought that.

**FLASH BACK~ FRIDAY AT THE MALL WITH BEBE AND FRIENDS**

Bebe had her chin in her palm, her veil like blond hair covering half her face. She and her friends glared across the food court at a kissing Craig and Pip. No one glared more hatefully then Bebe. Her pretty face was twisted into a sneer and her eyes were baggy and blood shot from crying. She snorted and averted her eyes, trying to act as if she could care less. All the other girls looked at her worriedly.

Red placed a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be OK, Bebe?" She asked. Bebe glared at her.

"No." She slammed her head down on the table."My boyfriend's over there sucking face with another boy!"

Red bit her lip and backed off. Wendy, who was sitting next to Bebe, moved closer to her. "Look Bebe, you just got to except the fact that Craig doesn't like you. He can't help the fact that he likes guys. I think it would be best if you-"

"But he doesn't like guys!" Bebe snapped, lifting her head up."If he did, then why did he have sex with me?"

Wendy shrugged. "Maybe he just found out." She offered. Bebe sat up straight and leaned closer to Wendy.

"After three years of being with me, after all those times we made love, he just suddenly becomes gay?" She shot back. Wendy flinched, shocked that her friend was using such a harsh tone with her. Bebe sighed and sat back in her chair. "And even if he is gay, why does he have to show off his new boyfriend to everyone!" She asked, folding her arms under her breast.

"Well, he always did that with you." Said Annie, sitting on the other side of the table."I remember you guys totally fucked at Token's party last year. Everyone heard you guys moaning from downstairs." A few of the girls laughed at that.

Bebe pouted. "Shut up, Annie."

"She has a point, Bebe." Wendy rejoined. "Craig showed you off and now he's showing Pip off."

"Yeah but does he have to-" Bebe stopped mid sentence, her eyes widened. She got an idea. An evil smile played at her lips. Quickly, She took out her cell phone and started texting everyone she knew, spreading the nasty rumor about Craig and his new boy toy.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Tweek sighed, he had to pull himself together. Class was going to start again soon. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. Tweek froze in place when a soft voice said his name. "Tweek?"

Tweek's head spun around. a short, thin blond boy was standing behind him. "Butters!" Tweek shrieked, shooting up from the floor and onto his feet. He turned around and faced Butters. _'I must look like a wreck!'_ He thought. His face heated up as he hunched his shoulders. Butters eyed him worriedly.

"Uh, w-whats wrong Tweek?" He asked, smashing his knuckles together. Tweek stared at Butters wearily. Tweek needed someone to talk to, just to get it all off his chest and he knew Butters was a trustworthy person. He sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes. He looked back up at Butters and said "I...I'm in love with Craig Tucker."


	8. Bathroom bombing 2

**OK, really this time. This is the follow up to the 6Th chapter!**

With his back pressed up against the door, Craig stood trembling with fear as Damien came closer. He could feel the heat radiating from Damien's flaming arm. His knee's gave out and he slid to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and his arms frantically waving at his sides. His eyes search the room for anything that could help him. He found nothing.

Damien now stood in front of him, his eyes glowing red with fury. He bared his sharp teeth to Craig. "Get up and face your death, human!" His voice became inhuman and demonic."You will never again lay eyes on _my_ Pip!" Craig jaw fell open.

_'What the fuck is he talking about?' _Even his thoughts where shrieking with fear._'This thing isn't human!' _Craig covered his head with his arms, waiting for Damien's killer blow. Damien sneered at Craig, the blue fire going up his arm extinguished. Craig, Not feeling the heat anymore, looked up hopefully. Maybe Damien would spare him.

Damien folded his arms over his thick chest. He glared daggers at Craig. He didn't look as angry as before, but his expression was still grim. Thinking it was safe, Craig shakily stood up. Looking away from Damien, Craig opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath."Look man, if you like Pip, then you can have him!" He stammered.

He prayed that Damien would just walk out of this room, take Pip away from him and leave him alone. Then two problems in his life would be gone and over with. But his hopes seemed to be dashed when Damien snarled at him. "You have no honor, Tucker!" He seethed, reaching out and grabbing hold of Craig's neck. He pressed Craig up against the door, squeezing his throat harder. "Your not worthy enough for Pip! Why he would ever pick you over me, I will never know!"

"Please man! He's just using me, he doesn't really like me! I don't like him either, I love Tweek!" Craig choked out, gasping for air. At his words, Damien's hold on his throat loosened, if only just the slightest. His angry expression softened for a second, then he quickly bounced back, madder then ever. His grip tightened.

"Why should I believe you? You stole Pip from me! I've been trying for years now to get him to love me and you come along and stole his heart!" His words came out in raged pants. His pale face was turning red. Craig didn't know if he was just hallucinating from the lack of oxygen going to his brain, or if he really did see tears forming in Damien's furious red eyes.

"Tell me why should I believe you, Tucker?" Damien whispered seethingly as he brought his face closer to Craig's. The smell of ash and brimstone stung Craig's noes. He gasped for air as he tried to think of what to say next.

"Please Damien," He begged. "Just let me explain!"

Damien eyed his pleading face skeptically, then despite his anger, let go of Craig's neck. Damien leaned against the wall, waiting for Craig to catch his breath. Once he was back to breathing normally, Craig sat down on the floor and told Damien everything.

After the long explanation, Damien was left awestruck. He didn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, but the way Craig told it made it all terribly clear to him that it was all true. Pip was using Craig to make himself popular. Damien knew Pip hated being an outcast, but he didn't think he would ever stoop so low.

While Damien was in shocked silence, Craig stared at him. He felt so relieved, having finally told someone and having them believe him. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He got to thinking that maybe now Damien could help him. Since he was Pip's best friend, maybe he could get him to back off.

He smiled. Things seemed to be looking up for him now. _'Maybe this nightmare is almost over.'_ He thought.

He thought wrong though. Little does he know that the worst has yet to come.


	9. I need to talk to you

After their little talk, Damien left the bathroom, saying that he really need to get his thoughts together and clear his mind. Craig stayed behind. He wanted time alone before going back to class. He must have missed fifth and sixth period, which meant he only had two more classes to go to today.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom._ 'two more periods, Craig. You can handle it.' _He hoped Pip wasn't to mad at him for skipping their lunch date, praying that he wont decide to rat on him now. The hallway was empty besides him. As he was walking down the corridor, a voice coming from behind Craig called his name.

Recognizing the voice, Craig spun around quickly to see Tweek standing timidly a few feet away. A furious blush brightening his pale face."Tweek?"

The blond boy swallowed hard before speaking. "C-Craig, I need to talk to you." He stammered, fiddling nervously with his fingers. Craig stared at him. He was happy that Tweek wasn't avoiding him anymore and that he wanted to talk to him, but that shy, troubled expression on his face worried Craig. Despite his worries, Craig nodded and he and Tweek walked outside together in silence.

Once they were outside, Tweek turned to Craig, his expression hard. "That mark on your neck," He started sternly, pointing to Craig's neck. "Did Pip give it to you?" Craig's eye's widened. Raising a hand to his neck, he winced to a sharp pain when his fingers brushed over a rough spot of skin. A burn. While Damien was choking him, Craig was to busy panicking to notice that his skin was burning.

Tweek thought it was a hickey. He thought Pip gave him a hickey. Thinking that was ridiculous, Craig chuckled bitterly. He shook his head. "No." He said. Tweek's face softened with relief. Craig noticed that and realized that Tweek would probably believe anything he told him. Craig smiled._'Tweek likes me enough to believe me.' _

Now was the best time to tell him. Craig had to tell Tweek everything. Everything about how Craig was in love with him and everything about Pip. Craig cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Tweek cut him off.

"Craig, I-I really like you!" He shouted with his head down and eyes tightly closed. Craig watched Tweek with wide eyes, his lips still parted. Time seemed to stop around them. The only thing Craig could see was Tweek's trembling lips and tightly closed eyes. Acting quickly, Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, bringing him into his chest. "Tweek...Oh god, I love you!" He said, racking his fingers through Tweeks wild hair.

"I love you." Craig repeated over and over again. "I love you, Tweek. I always have."

Tweek stayed still in Craig's arms, tears formed in his wide green eyes. His bit his trembling lip, holding back his sobs. He cried tears of joy into Craig's chest. "I love you so much Craig!" His words were muffled by Craig's blue blazer. They pulled apart slightly, still wrapped in each others arms. They gazed deeply into each others eyes. With his eyes half lidded, Craig leaned forward. Tweek did the same until their lips met.

While they were kissing, neither boy noticed the two angry blue eyes glaring at them. Furious with both Craig and Tweek, Pip stormed off, swearing that he would break the two of them up even if it's the last thing he does.


	10. lies lies lies

"So, how long have you known you liked me?" Craig asked, walking back to class with Tweek. He had his arm draped over Tweek's bony shoulder. Tweek blushed.

"I-I just found out...last week." He said, biting his lip. This surprised Craig. He had liked Tweek for years. He wondered how someone could just find out that they loved someone in so little time. But on the other hand, he didn't care. He was happy just knowing that Tweek loved him back. He didn't need to know the details.

All his worries seemed to disappear once his lips met Tweeks.

Now his only problem was getting Pip off his back. He couldn't let him tell Bebe that he was in love with Tweek. And he couldn't let Tweek know about all this either. It was for his own good. Craig knew that if Tweek knew Craig was just trying to protect him, he would probably confront Bebe or Pip. He just couldn't let that happen. It was to risky. He was just going to have to find another way to end this.

For now, he wanted to enjoy Tweek's company as long as he can. They would have to keep their new relationship a secret. Everyone will think their still just friends and no one will know that they love each other. Craig would be endangering Tweek if he told anyone. Or if Tweek told anyone.

"Tweek," Craig stopped walking and held Tweek by his shoulders, making him look at him. He sighed and said " We have to keep our relationship a secret."

Tweek's jaw dropped. "W-what?" His green eyes were wide with disbelief and horror. Craig frowned sadly at Tweek. "I'm sorry Tweek, but it's for your own good." He said truthfully. It really was for his own good, Craig knew. But now it was time for Craig to lie."You have know idea how hard it is being gay in this school." That was the first lie. Not that many people really cared that Craig was gay, they only cared that he dumped Bebe for a guy.

Craig had to look away from Tweek. If he had to lie, then he didn't want to lie right to his face."...The rumors, the talking behind your back, the feeling of being hated all the time. It hurts. " Craig tried his best to sound sincerer and emotional. He just prayed to god that Tweek would by his little act."I don't want you to go through all that just for me."

Tweek's expression softened to a unhappy frown. His eyes looked so hurt and full of disappointment. "...okay." He said dejectedly. It pained Craig to hear Tweek talk with such a sad tone, but he reminded himself that it was all for the best. All for the best.

"Just one thing, Craig. I-I need to know." Tweek said anxiously, as if he dreaded the answer. Craig perked up, wondering what he needed to know. Swallowing hard, Tweek hesitantly asked his question. "D-did...did you really have sex with Pip at the mall?" The question took Craig aback. He almost stumbled backwards from the shock.

"W-what? At the mall, with _Pip? _Who told you that?" Craig demanded. Tweek cringed at the harsh way Craig talked to him, but he replied anyway. "Bebe has been telling everyone that." He said, twitching slightly. "I'm sorry Craig, I just had to know."

This was the first time Craig had heard of this vicious rumor. He furrowed his brow at Tweek, shocked that he would believe such a thing. The blond was staring up at him expectantly, his watery eyes focused hard on Craig's."No." Craig said, shaking his head. "It's not true, I never slept with Pip."

Tweek breathed a sigh of relief. Craig smiled, knowing that Tweek believed him.

Then Tweek asked another question. "If you love me, then why are you dating him?"

Craig's smile fell and his face paled. Quickly, the thought up another lie. "Uh,...because I-I feel bad for him." He stammered nervously."You know, since he really isn't that popular and...stuff." He trailed off. Tweek stared at him blankly, making Craig even more nervous.

"...T-that's wrong, Craig." He said, his face twitching."To lead someone on like t-that."

Smiling awkwardly, Craig nodded. "Yeah, I know, but he came up to me one day and was just begging me to go out with him, saying that he loves me." He was lying through his teeth."And I'm afraid he might do something crazy if I just dumped him. He's really desperate. You understand, right?"

Tweek eyed Craig skeptically for a long while. But then Craig leaned forward and kissed him reassuringly. When he pulled away, Tweek was standing there with a dreamy, dazed look in his eyes and a pink blush on his cheeks. Still smiling awkwardly, Craig said "You see Tweek, I could never love Pip more then I love you! Just trust me, alright?"

For a while, Tweek was silently thinking, then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck. "Okay, I trust you!" He kissed Craig hard on the lips, completey unaware of the knots tying in Craig's stomach.


	11. doomed to be an outcast

Pip was always treated as an outsider. He had always figured it was because he was a foreigner. But if that was true, then why weren't Gregory and Christophe treated as outcast as he was? Then he wondered if it was his appearance.

He was always very feminine, with his round face that always seemed to have a hint pink to it. His short blond hair fell round his face in a cute bob cut. His bangs ended just above his big sparkling blue eyes. His lips were thick and glossy like a girls. At a first glance, anyone could mistake him for a girl. Especially with his short, slim figure. He had very little likeness to the other boys.

He could understand if that discouraged them, but then why would they hang out with Butters? He was just as feminine as Pip was. And come to think of it, Kyle wasn't the most manliest of men. But both Kyle and Butters were very popular, despite their girly appearance.

It didn't seem fair to Pip. He tried his best to be liked by the other kids. He was nice to them, even though they used to spit in his face and call him names. He tried his best to find interest in the their interests, but to no luck. He had nothing in common with the other boys or girls in his grade.

They all seemed to notice this too, so they shunned him. They made him an outcast for his indifference's. He was doomed to go through school as a loner. That is, until Damien came back in eighth grade. Desperate for friendship, Pip jumped on the opportunity to snatch Damien away from all the cliques that would gladly accept him in and doomed him to the fate of an outcast. All this without Damien even knowing.

Pip approached him so casually and calmly it scared Damien. No one has ever acted so calmly to him, knowing what he was capable of. intrigued by how Pip was able to forgive him and still want to be his friend after what he had did to him back in forth grade, Damien decided to get closer to Pip, to see how he could break that happy spirit of his.

But as time passed and as the two got closer, Damien lost interest in trying to break the boy. Instead, he became Pip's best and only friend. By the time they got to high school, they were inseparable. You almost never saw one without the other. Damien towered over Pip as the walked together in the hallways. People called Damien Pip's shadow since he was always following him and always dressed in black while Pip dressed in all colors.

At the end of freshmen year, Damien realized his feelings for Pip. Horrified of these longing feelings, Damien did his best to hide them away. But during that summer, while at sleep away came with Pip, spending so much time with him, watching him swim, seeing him sweat in tight clothing, Damien realized that his feelings where too strong to conceal. He spent all that summer, junior year and up til now, to get Pip to notice his feelings. But with no luck. Pip was still so oblivious.

Damien had worked so hard to get Pip to notice his feeling and to get him to like him back, that it was an even bigger shock to him to see Pip wrap his arms around Craig and kiss him. It broke his heart to see all that unfold right in front of him. His broken heart resulted in blind anger. He remembered killing six people that day, not bothering to remember who, just because he was so angry.

He vowed that Craig would pay for steeling Pip from him, and he vowed that Pip would be his.

In the bathroom, Damien listened to Craig's story in horror. He knew Pip was depressed about having so little friends, but hearing all this from Craig made him wonder just how well he really knew Pip. Was he really this mischievous and clever? Was the sweet, shy Pip he knew just a lie? Or was Pip just so driven mad with loneliness that he stooped so low as to blackmail someone into going out with him just to make himself popular?

Wasn't Damien good enough for him? Or did he want more? More then what Damien could give him?

Damien didn't know. He didn't know anything. But he was willing to do anything to get his Pip back.


	12. phase one

It was Wednesday afternoon, just after school let out and Tweek was walking home alone. Normally, he hated walking alone. He was paranoid that someone would kidnap him off the street and there would be no witness. But today, he walked home with a smile on his pink blushing face. He had been in a good mood since Craig had told him he loved him back. He wasn't as nervous and jittery as he usually was.

He only had one negative thought on his mind: They had to keep their love a secret. It didn't seem fair to Tweek. He loved Craig and didn't care if anyone knew, but he knew that Craig was just trying to protect him. He felt bad for Craig to, not just for him, but also for all the other openly gay students of South Park High. If Craig wasn't just exaggerating, then it must be so hard to come out of the closet.

But Tweek was happy anyway. A least he and Craig were together, even if nobody knows.

Though, it does discourage Tweek knowing that Craig was openly dating Pip. Craig said he didn't love Pip and that he was just dating him out of pity, but then why would he come out for him and not Tweek? He shook that thought out of his head.

_'No!' _He told himself. _'Craig loves me! He told me so, he would never lie to me.' _Feeling his confidence restoring, Tweek smiled an assured smile and kept walking briskly down the sidewalk.

"Tweek!" Someone called his name. Tweek turned around to see Pip walking up behind him. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the angry look Pip was giving him. Tweek clutched the strap to his backpack tightly. "W-what do you want?" He asked, his face flustered. To Tweek's surprise, Pip smiled at him sadly. His expression had changed so drastically and quickly it scared Tweek.

"Tweek," He started sadly, bowing his head. "I saw you with Craig...I saw you guys kissing."

Tweek gasped. _'Oh no,' _He thought. '_We've been caught!' _Tweek didn't like it that Pip was dating Craig, but he didn't want to hurt him. He knew what it was like loving someone that doesn't love you back, but he'd never been cheated on. He could only imagine the pain Pip was feeling right now. One part of Tweek's mind thought that this was the best time to break it to Pip. Even thought Craig told him not too, Tweek felt like he needed to tell Pip that Craig didn't love him.

"Pip, look I-" Tweek started, but Pip didn't let him finish.

"Please, Tweek. Don't butt in. Craig is mine." He stared blankly at Tweek and crossed his arms. Tweek was shocked. He never pictured Pip being able to be so stern and demanding or as confident. He always seemed so shy and passive. A flash of anger overcame Tweek. He felt bad for Pip, but his words really stung him.

"Look, Craig and I really like each other and I-" Once again, Pip interrupted him.

"Like each other? That's the first I heard of that. Craig said you were just a friend!" Pip's face heated up and his eyes became watery, making him look so innocent and sweet. Tweek felt a ping of guilt looking at him but kept his ground.

"I was. But then we started to get a little more serious." He said. He smiled triumphantly, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't you get it? We both really like each other. Craig can tell you himself, he was just waiting for me to tell him that I love him."

Pip seemed to be taken aback, Tweek could see tears brimming his eyes. "But..." His voice was shaking. "Craig told me he loved me."

Tweek's heart sank. _'No, He's lying! He has to be!' _He stood there, dumbfounded and listened as Pip kept talking. "He even told Bebe he loved me and kissed me right in front of her!"

Putting both hand on his thin hips, Pip smiled the same triumphant smile Tweek had just a minute ago. "He said he wanted to keep our relationship a secret, to protect me, but Bebe made that impossible."

A drop of cold sweat dripped down Tweeks forehead, he felt sick. It was like someone shot him right in the chest. Was Pip telling the truth? Did Craig use the same line on him that he used on Pip? Was Craig really telling the truth about loving him? Tweek didn't know what to believe anymore.

"And don't you think it's strange?" Pip asked. Tweek looked at with with wide, disbelieving eyes. Pip smirked wider and said "If he really loves you, then why is he with me and not you?"

Tweek wanted to answer, he wanted to defend himself and Craig, but the words died at his lips and his mind went blank. Instead, he just bowed his head in defeat.

Pip huffed at him. "That's what I though." And he walked away smiling, feeling as though he had won.

Phase one in his master plan was complete. Tweek was now doubtful of Craig's feelings. If phase one was this easy, then phase two should be a peace of cake.

Pip was certain that he would get the last laugh in the end.


	13. phase two

The following day, Pip had cornered Clyde in the hallway with a fake smile and indulged him in conversion. After talking with Clyde, Pip got all the information he needed to ruin Craig and Tweek's relationship.

Every Thursday Tweek had track. Right beside the track was a bench area where a lot of kids hung out. When track was over, the runners would have to walk past that area to get to the parking lot. Pip is planing a little surprise for Tweek when track let out.

"How much longer are you planning on doing this?" Craig groaned, plopping down on one of the benches with his arms crossed. Pip sat down next to him.

"Until I'm done with you." He retorted, wrapping his arms around Craig's neck. "Now wrap your arm around my waist." Craig reluctantly obeyed and put his arm around Pip's narrow waist. Pip smiled and rested his head down on Craig's broad shoulder. "Good boy."

Pip glanced at his watch. It read _'4:30'_ in bright green numbers. _'Four thirty, right on time.'_ He though. Looking over at the track, Pip saw Tweek walking towards them with his gym bag over his shoulder._'Here he comes!'_

As soon as Tweek was close enough, Pip turned his head and kissed Craig hard on the lips. Craig, knowing he had to do as Pip says, closed his eyes and unwillingly kissed back, completely unaware that Tweek was walking by.

Horrified and disgusted by the sight, Tweek turned the other way and ran, trying his best not to fall with his eyes fulled with tears. Watching him run away through his one open eye, Pip smiled into the kiss and pulled away. He smirked at the direction Tweek ran in, feeling as though his plan so far was a complete success.

But phase two of his plan wasn't over yet, far from over. Pip was sure by tonight, Tweek will never be happy again!

Craig went home early, complaining that he had a stomach ache. Pip let him go, but an hour latter, he stopped at Craig's house. His mother answered the door, flipping him off and telling him to come in and that Craig was up in his room.

Pip was grateful to see that Craig was asleep in his bed. He was even more grateful to see that Craig's cell phone was laying on his nightstand. Pip smiled, picking up the phone and removing his shirt.

Damien was just ambling down the street when he walked past Tweak Bros Coffee Shop. The sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee made him crave a cup. He walked into the shop, a little bell on top of the glass door announced his arrival.

The place was empty besides him and a blond teen sitting at a table with his head down. Damien heard the boy weeping. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, Damien was about to turn and leave when the blond sat up in his seat.

"Wait! Gah! I-I'll b-be right with you sir!" He yelled, jumping out of his seat, wiping his wet face with his sleeve and stepping behind the counter. They stood there and stared awkwardly at each other for a minute.

Damien wanted to just walk out but he thought he should at least buy a coffee to cheer this poor guy up. "Um...Can I get a small coffee, black?"

Tweek sniffed. "Y-yes sir." Damien couldn't take it anymore. His curiosity took the better of him. He leaned over the counter and asked Tweek what was wrong. Tweek stared at him for a long while before his eyes over filled with tears and he broke down and cried.

A Few minutes passed and Tweek and Damien where sitting down at one of the tables. Damien kept handing Tweek napkins to whip his face with and Tweek took them gratefully. "I'm sorry." Tweek sobbed softly. "I'm c-crying like an idiot. I'm sure you got y-your own problems."

Damien frowned, picturing Pip in his head and remembering what Craig told him. "What happen?" He asked, trying not to focus on his own problems right now.

Tweek was silent for a while, then he said "I...I saw something er, shocking."

"Shocking?" Damien repeated. Tweek nodded. He told Damien everything he saw just an hour earlier. When Tweek finished telling him, Damien was even more depressed about Pip. He hated the idea of Pip kissing someone other then him. It pained him worse then anything.

"Craig told me he doesn't love Pip." Tweek said, getting Damien's attention back."He told me he loved me! GAH!" He was twitching and shaking all over. "But then Pip told me that Craig said he loved him! A-and that he wanted to protect Pip but Bebe made that impossible!"

"Wha-" Damien tried to cut in but his voice was lost under Tweek's angry rant."That's what Craig told me! He said he wanted to protect me from being picked on for being gay!" Tweek was screaming frantically."Did he lie to me! Does he really love me?" He seemed to be talking more to himself then to Damien.

After Tweek finished his rant, Damien sat there and watched him pant heavily. Damien suddenly chuckled and sat back in his seat. Tweek looked up at him, shocked that he could laugh at him like that. "Whats so funny!" He demanded.

Damien stopped laughing but kept his smile."You know," He stated, slouching in his chair."In hell, when two demon's where in love with one guy, they would fight to the death for him." He laughed again."Damn, I almost did with Craig a few days ago over Pip."

Tweek was shocked."Your in love with Pip?" He asked, totally dumbfounded. Damien smirked bitterly and nodded. "Almost killed that fucker for taking Pip from me."

"What stopped you?" Tweek asked curiously, everyone knew that Damien would kill anyone that so much as looks at him funny. Tweek could only imagine what he would do anyone that stole his love away. He suddenly felt scare for Craig. "Have you given up on Pip?"

Damien snorted. "Hell no! I swear on my own damned heart that Pip will be _mine_!" He pointed to himself with his thumb. "And there aint nothing Tucker or anyone else can do about it!"

"...Just one problem though." Tweek said.

"What?"

"He's dating Craig." Tweek laughed bitterly, watching Damien's smile fall and bang his head down on the table. He was glad that he wasn't the only one suffering from all this. This somehow lessened the burden of his heartbreak.

"Hey," Damien picked his head off the table and sat up straight. "How about we work together! To break them up!" He offered. Tweek's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He asked, a smile growing on his lips. He stood up from his chair with his hands flat on the table. Damien did the same and stood up."Yeah!"

"Together, we can break them up!" They clapped their hands together."And then they'll be free for us to take!"

"What do ya say, Tweek?" Damien asked. Tweek squealed with happiness. "Yes! Yes! Let's do it! Lets break them up!"

Soon After, Damien left, waving behind him to his new partner in crime, Tweek. Tweek mopped the floor with an extra kick in his step and prepared to close shop when his phone rang. He took his phone out of his back pocket and saw the bright flashing lights tell him that he got a text. He read the name of who it was from. He gasped. It was Craig!

He flipped open his phone. His eyes flew open with shock. He dropped his phone and fell to his knees. A picture took up the tiny screen of the phone. It was of Craig laying down, topless and under the covers of his bed. Laying next to Craig is what shocked Tweek. Pip was cuddled up close in Craig's chest, looking peaceful and happy. Tweek stared in blank horror at the phone, the picture looking back, mocking him.


	14. CREEK!

Tweek walked around like a mindless zombie the next day. He barely had enough energy to get out of bed this morning, but like always, not matter how shitty he feels, his parents make him get up and go to school. Around noon, he was slowly taking a book out of his locker when someone next to him yawned loudly. He shut his locker door to see the one person he really didn't want to see.

Pip covered his mouth and yawned again. "Good morning, Tweek." He said with a tired smile."Pardon me, I didn't sleep well last night."

Tweek just stared blankly at him. His lips moved numbly as he said "What do you want?"

Pip pretended to be hurt. "How dear Tweek. I just wish to lay this childish rivalry of ours to rest. I mean, just because I'm dating your best friend doesn't mean we cant-"

"Just shut up will you!" Tweek cried. Just listening to Pip's mocking accented voice filled him with rage and sent chills up his spin. Pip pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine, you stuck up little wanker!" With that, he turned around and pranced away happily. Tweek was glaring daggers at his back until he was out of view. His angry eyes soon softened and filled with tears.

Someone patted him on the back. Tweek looked over his shoulder at Damien, who was smiling at him. "Hey Tweek!" He said. Then he noticed that Tweek was crying. His smile vanished."What is it?" Tweek couldn't tell Damien, he couldn't show Damien the picture. He would be heart broken. Even worse, he might go crazy and hurt someone. Tweek decided to keep it a secret."It's nothing, really."

Latter that day, in math class, Tweek was sitting next to Craig at their desk. He did his best to ignore Craig, but after a while, it became unbearable. Lifting his math book over his face, Tweek whispered to Craig to get his attention. It wasn't hard, he wasn't paying attention to the lesson either. Craig looked over at Tweek. "What?" He asked while smiling at Tweek.

Without looking at him, Tweek glared at his math book. "...What were you thinking yesterday?" He whispered angrily. Craig blinked. "Huh?" Tweek closed his eyes and bit his lip."If...if you didn't love me, then you could have just said so!" He took a deep breath. "You didn't have to send me that picture!" Craig stared at him for a long while, his face filled with confusion.

"What picture?" He asked, sincerely confused. Tweek stared at him with disbelief, then he pictured Pip in his mind, sticking his tough out and holding Craig's phone. Tweek's eyes widened with realization."...oh, oh god Craig."

He told Craig to meet him after school.

Tweek waited behind the school until Craig showed up. "So whats up?" He asked. Tweek pulled out his phone and opened it up, bracing himself to see the picture again. The picture flashed onto the tiny screen. Tweek faced the phone towards Craig to show him it. "This was sent from you phone yesterday." Craig's face went pale. "Wh-what is this!" He demanded, grabbing the phone from Tweek.

"I don't know, I thought you could tell me."

Craig stared down at the phone, then looked to Tweek with pleading eyes. "Please Tweek, you have to believe me! We never...I mean I would never..." Tweek bowed his head. "It's okay, Craig." He choked out. "I understand." He bit his lip hard enough he thought he drew blood."I didn't think I could have gone that far with you...and Pip did. I thought May...maybe you should be with him."

"Tweek..." Craig gazed at him with foggy eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"But that's what I thought when I saw that picture." Tweek looked up at Craig with big, determined green eyes."I thought about it all night and...I decided I don't want to hand you over to him! I won't go down without a fight!" Tweek wrapped his long arms around Craig's waist and pulled him down into a deep kiss. At first, Craig was shocked. Tweek had never been so strong and confident. He never pictured Tweek to be so determined.

He wanted to tell Tweek everything. That Pip was blackmailing him, that that picture wasn't what he thought it was and how much he loved him, but right now his lips were to busy kissing his soft pink lips. He would tell him everything latter. Soon that slow, deep kiss turned hot and heavy. Both boys found themselves touching the other, running their hand up and down their bodies.

They pulled apart and rushed for Craig's car. They sped down the street until the made it to Craig's house. As soon as they got out of the car, they ran into the house and threw open the front door and ran up to Craig's room, slamming and locking the door behind them.

**CREEK! Finally right? XD**


	15. forgiveness

Craig and Tweek where naked and sitting up in Craig's bed while he told Tweek everything that had happened over the past few days. Tweek was left dumbfounded when Craig finished. Craig took advantage of Tweek's silence to apologize for lying to him. Tweek just stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the shy little Pip they used to make fun off could become so clever and evil.

"Craig..." He whispered, his voice trembling. Why would Pip do all this? Was popularity that important to him? Was he so obsessed with being liked by everyone that he would even ruin someone else's life? Tweek began to think that he underestimated him. He never thought Pip could be so sleazy and deceitful. He wondered why Damien would like him so much, then remembered that he was the Antichrist.'Their a perfect match!' He thought coldly.

'I bet Damien and him are in cahoots with each other! Damien was just using me the other day! He doesn't want to team up! He just wants to hurt me like Pip has!' His own thoughts were making him want to cry.'I thought that I had made a friend, someone that could help me! I'm so stupid!'

Craig saw that Tweek was about to cry so he wrapped his arms around him in a hug. It was a bit awkward since they were both naked but still, it comforted Tweek. "I wanna get back at him!" Tweek was seething into Craig's bare chest. Craig looked down at him. He saw the pure anger and determination in his teary hazel eyes.

"No." Craig said sternly. Tweek was taken aback.

"Wha-what?" Tweek demanded an explanation as to why Craig wouldn't want to get back at that little British fucker. Craig looked down at a him with sad eyes and a straight frown. He sighed, racking his brain to think of how to say this in words. "I-I feel bad for him." He said simply, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I did kinda bring this upon myself, I gave him the opportunity to use me. And after all, he's had a pretty hard life. You know that and he was just desperate to turn his life around."

Tweek didn't want to admit it, but that all made a lot of sense to him. He had grown to hate Pip over the last couple days, even more after hearing what was really going on, but he never stopped to think that maybe he had his own excuses for being so cruel. But still, his hatred festered inside him. He sat there on his knees, silently gritting his teeth. He closed his eyes tight so that his tears wouldn't spill down his face.

Craig hugged him again. "I know, it's hard to forgive but it's not like theres anything we can do. I wont let you face Bebe. Pip has the Antichrist to back him up, but all you have is me. She'll stop at nothing to hurt you if she found out I loved you. Especially if she found out what we just did." He chuckled a little at his joke and stroked Tweek's hair.

"...I love you, Craig." Tweek mumbled into his chest.

Craig smiled. "I love you two Tweek."

They sat like that for a long time in comfortable silence. Tweek's eyes suddenly shot open and he pushed away from Craig. Craig jumped from the suddenness and stared down at Tweek."What?"

Tweek grinned at him. "I got a plan!"


	16. im sorry damien

Pip was surprised that things had worked out so well. Everything was going according to plan. He was sure that now Tweek will give up on Craig and back off. Craig will finally be all his and he wont have to go back to being an outsider. He vowed that he would ruin their relationship and and he did it. He vowed that he would never go back to being a loser, that he would no longer be the bud of every one's jokes and he would do anything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen.

After he talked to Tweek at his locker, he's been feeling ten times happier. Seeing how hurt he was made Pip feel as though he had done a good job. Seeing just how miserable he made Tweek made it all seem so worth it. Pip had never felt so fulfilled. He felt as though that he had finally found the bliss he had been searching for. It was like he was on cloud nine!

The rest of the day, he was walking around in a happy daze. He spoke very little to his new friends, the people who now thought he was cool for dating Craig, and he spent most of his class time daydreaming, feeling that his life was finally perfect and complete. Never had he been so happy.

His happiness lasted until he met up with Damien after school. "Hello Damien!" He said cheerfully and waved to his best friend. Damien smiled weakly back at him. Pip noticed the sadness in his eyes and asked him what was the matter. Damien looked away from him and said "Oh, i-it's nothing, really Pip. Don't worry about it." His deep voice had cracked slightly as he said this. Damien then left without another word.

Pip watched as Damien stalked away in a hurry. A sharp pain sung at his heart. He knew that ever since he started dating Craig, he and Damien hadn't had all the time to hang out that they used to have and they barely spoke at school anymore. Pip then realized that he had been neglecting his friend. Just the thought of hurting Damien sickened him. Damien was the nicest person Pip knew. He was the only one in this school that didn't care that he was so unpopular and hung out with him anyway.

Damien was always their for him, and he was so sweet to him, how could Pip ever want to hurt him? Guilt and self-loathing overcame Pip. He loved Damien, maybe even a little more then a friend, he never wanted to hurt him. Tears cornered his eyes as he stood there, all the happiness from earlier vanished and was replaced with shame and self hatred. The only thought on his mind was: "I'm sorry Damien..."

**It's short and a bit fast but I think you get the point. Also, I wanted to show that Pip isn't totally heartless in this story and this chapter had the slightest bit of DIP in it. **


	17. pip's pov

Monday morning, I stood at his locker, staring into it in a daze. I had been like this since Friday, it's been a very restless weekend for me. I spent both days think about Damien and for some reason my thoughts always came up with one question: Why can't I stop thinking about Damien? It was so odd. I know he's my best friend but is it really natural that I can't get him off my mind?

I need to stop thinking about him! I have more important things to worry about. Like how I could use Craig to get more attention. People are starting to loss interest in me again, if this keeps up, Craig will be useless to me and I'll be as unpopular as I was before! My new "friends" are even starting to lose interest in me. Their starting to notice that I'm not as cool as they thought I was.

I never had that problem with Damien...damn! I shook my head to try to clear it. I have to stop thinking about him! Whats wrong with me? While I was distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice Craig sneaking up on me from behind me. I jumped when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder at him. His dark bangs hung over his eyes and his mouth was a straight line.

"Oh, Craig...you startled me." I said, lightly touching his arm around my waist. He didn't say anything, just pulled me closer to his chest. He moved one of his arms and ran his hand down my thigh. My eyes widened at his inappropriate touching. "Craig! S-stop!" I Demanded he get off me, but instead he just held me tighter and kept touching me. "No, we both know you like it." He replied, his hand moving to my backside and squeezing it. I let out a low cry. I began to panic as I tried to pry his hands off.

Glancing around, I saw that some people had stopped what ever they were doing to watch with amusement as Craig continued to ravish me. I could feel that I was about to cry. Sobbing, I uttered a whiny plea to Craig, begging that he would let me go. Again, he refused and kept touching me. What is he doing? How dare he touch me! He knows damn well what I will do if he so much as angers me!

But he wont stop. I let out a loud cry when he grabbed my private parts. I heard some boys laughing in the background. Hot, angry tears spilled down my cheeks. "Craig..." I groaned. Having my genitals rubbed though my clothes was making me a bit hard but it still upset me. "If you don't get off me I'll-" He cut me of by firmly smashing his lips on mine. I moaned in protest, trying my best to ignore the cheers and laughs of the people surrounding us. Pounded on his chest, my screams were muffled into the kiss.

I was crying harder, fighting more and panicking in his arms. Why was no one helping me? Don't they see that I don't want this? I thought they all liked me now, I thought they were my friends! Why wont they help me?

"Hey!" That loud, deep voice seemed to get every one's attention because a silence fell over the hallway, Craig even let my lips free as we looked over. All heads turned towards the source of the voice. A few kids moved aside to reveal a severely pissed Damien. My heart soured at the sight of him. Now having use of my mouth, I couldn't help but call his name. "Damien!"


	18. Craig's pov

At first I thought that Tweek's plan was crazy and that it wouldn't work, but now seeing Pip cry and struggle in my arms, I realize just how brilliant Tweek really is. It almost sickens me to touch Pip like this, even more from the guilt of making him cry, but it's all necessary. If this was Tweek's nice way of getting back at Pip, then I would hate to see the mean way. It was a close call back there when he tried to threaten me, but I saved it by kissing him. How's it feel to be forced to kiss someone you can't stand in public Pip? Hurts, don't it?

I could see just how embarrassed he was by that deep blush and tears covering his face. Everything was going according to plan. The people cheering and laughing around us seemed to be buying my act. They all think I'm just being Pip's perverted boyfriend, but in reality, I'm just getting back at him for blackmailing me.

He was struggling and begging me to stop, I didn't of course, I have to wait for Damien to show up. "Hey!" A harsh and deep voice call from in the crowd.

ah, there he is. Damien pushed through the crowd and grabbed Pip from my arms. Pip was calling his name and crying into his chest. While he soothingly rubbed his back, he glared at me. "Overdo it a bit? You know that he's mine, right?" He asked me telepathically.

I grinned at him and shrugged. "Hey, it's all for show. But I guess I over did it a bit, I didn't have to grab his junk." I thought back.

He sneered at me."You prick!" He yelled, putting on a show for our little audience."You ever touch him again and I'll kill you!" With that, he slung his arm around Pip's shacking shoulders and led him through the crowd. Faking anger, I shouted after him "Yeah, whatever! You can have him, devil boy!" I then turned around and stalked off in the other direction.

As soon as I was far enough, I let out a heavy sigh and started laughing. I felt so relieved! Finally, it's all over. It's all over. Our plan worked and I'm finally free! And to make this all better, me and Tweek are having our first date tonight, to celebrate. I can't wait!


	19. first dates and walks of shame

Craig and Tweek's date was going great. They where at Tweek's family coffee shop, drinking coffee, talking, laughing and enjoying each others company. After a while, a comfortable silence overcame their table. Craig stared dreamily at Tweek as he took small sips of his coffee. His messy blond main framed his oblong shaped face perfectly. Tweek held his coffee mug under his tiny nose, inhaling the sweet sent. His darkly bagged hazel eyes were half lidded as he stared down into his cup.

Craig couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and captured Tweek's lips with his own. Tweek was shocked at first but kissed back happily anyway. Soon, they both reluctantly pulled apart for air. After a long pause, Craig smiled at Tweek and laughed. Tweek soon joined him in his laughter. "Hey," Craig said after his laughing subsided."Maybe I should get a job here."

Tweek was taken aback. "Really? You wanna work here with me?" He asked, his face lit up with joy. Craig nodded, smiling at the other. "Why not? That way we could work alone together everyday." Craig's grin grew at seeing how happy this made Tweek. Tweek got up and walked over to Craig's side of the table, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. Craig was glad that no one was around to see them.

Tweek went upstairs to ask his parents if Craig could work here. A few minutes latter, Tweek came running down with a big grin on his face. Craig stood up from his seat and walked over to Tweek. "They said yes?" He asked, already knowing the answer, Tweek's little happy dance gave it away. Tweek nodded frantically, jumping up and down. Craig hugged Tweek, crashing him into his chest.

The next day at school was not a peaceful one for Craig. In fact, he was sure that this day was far worse then the day after he broke up with Bebe. It was as if he had a sigh on his back saying "come bother me." It was almost impossible to get to his locker this morning. People crowded him and bombarded him with stupid questions like "Is it really over between you and Pip?" Each time someone asked him that, he'd flip them off and kept walking.

Craig had to stop himself from gagging when Kenny winked at him in homeroom, handing him a peace of paper with his number on it. Craig crumpled it up and threw it away.

The most enjoyable part of his day was the middle of first period when Pip walked in late. He look like a wreck, his hair was messy and his face was flushed pink. He held his head down and hunched his back when all eyes were on him. Not only was he late for class, but what really got every one's attention was that he was wearing a black turtle neck that was far to big to be his and the jeans he wore yesterday. Walking up behind him, was a happy looking Damien.

Rumors started up fast. Craig heard whispers about the two coming from all around him. Craig caught Damien's eye and they both grind at each other knowingly. Craig felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one walking the walk of shame today. He watched Pip limp slightly to his seat with Damien's arm slung around his shoulder. The teacher even seemed to know what had happened between them, her face was blushed pink as she cleared her throat. She demanded everyone to calm down and pay attention up front.

Craig glanced at Pip, he had his head down and avoided every one's eyes. Craig had to stop himself from laughing by biting his tongue. _'I hope Damien nailed him hard last night!' _He thought to himself.

So far, that was the best part of his day.


	20. END!

Pip was humiliated when he first walked into class late, and Damien only made it worse by slinging his arm around his shoulder and grinning at everybody. As if it wasn't obvious enough with him wearing Damien's turtle neck and the same jeans he wore yesterday. It didn't help that his hair was a mess and sticking out in all directions and a few hickey showed on his neck. Walking around all day with that painful limp, he felt so dishevelled and trashy.

If sex was supposed to feel so good, then why does Pip feel so crappy?

He couldn't go two minutes without someone making a rude comment. Whenever he passed a group of kids, they would utter the phase "walk of shame!" In response, he would just walk faster and ignore their laughs. It was all so embarrassing! He wondered if Damien was having as shitty a day as he's having. His question was answered when Damien walked over to him with a big grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed Pip. "Hey bade." He said, pulling Pip close to him.

"Hello Damien." Pip smiled weakly up at him. He still wasn't used to the fact that he and Damien were dating, it all happened so fast. One minute they were best friends and the next they were making love on Damien's bedroom floor.(the bed was too far.) It was all so new, Pip would need some time to adjust, and Damien will give him all the time in the world.

"I'll see you after school, okay?" Damien nodded and kissed Pip goodbye before walking off cheerfully. Pip was alone in the hallway now at his locker. He knew he was going to be late to class if he didn't hurry. He closed his locker and turned around. He froze when he saw Bebe standing behind him, then glared at her." What do you want?" He spat at her.

Bebe made on 'O' shape with her mouth, faking hurt. "Oh don't he hateful, I just wanna talk. Jeez it's like someone shoved something up your ass... oh wait, Damien did." She laughed at her own little joke. Pip just glared at her harder. "Oh a gay sex joke, that's like, the hundredth one I heard today."

She smirked at him and said "Oh come on, everyone knows you did it with Damien."

"Yes, but I don't see it as any of their business." Pip shot back. Bebe just snorted at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Every one's saying that your a slut!" She told him. Pip just raised an eye brow at her.

"This coming from the queen of cock herself?" Pip laughed at her. Bebe glared at him, which only made him laugh more. She waited for him to stop with a scowl on her face. When Pip finally stopped laughing, Bebe spoke. "You wanna get back at Craig, right?" Pip froze, as if he was shocked Bebe had asked that.

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyeing her skeptically.

" I mean Craig has wronged us both, maybe we could team up and get our revenge?" She offered her hand to Pip. He just stared at her red nailed hand with narrowed eyes. Finally, after a long pause, he smirked and shook her hand.

After school , Craig started his first day at Tweek's coffee shop. He was working behind the counter with Tweek, handing people their coffee and taking their money. Craig enjoyed working with Tweek. He could spend time with his secret boyfriend and having everyone think they were just co-workers. It was like a dream come true, only in Craig's dream Tweek would be naked the whole time.

Craig glanced up at the clock. Four thirty, almost time to close up shop. Craig frowned, knowing that it was almost time to leave Tweek. But, he smiled despite himself and sat with Tweek at one of the tables. The coffee shop was slow this time of day, so it was alright to just hang out until closing time. Their conversation was cut off when the bell on top of the door rang.

They turned around to see Pip standing at the door with a hard expression on his face. Tweek and Craig stared at him in silent horror. An awkward silence flooded the small shop. Tweek got up from his spot next to Craig at a table and stepped behind the counter. Pip nonchalantly walked over towards the counter, ignoring the cold stare Craig was giving him.

"May I have two coffees please?" He asked calmly. Tweek kept a weary eye on Pip as he poured him two cups of coffee. Tweek handed him his coffees. "That will be three seventy five." Tweek told him. Pip paid him with a five, telling him to keep the change. After Tweek finished ringing him up, Pip handed Tweek one of the coffees. "Here." He said. Tweek just stared at it without taking it. Sighing, Pip just placed it down on the counter, then he turned to Craig and handed him the other coffee.

"These are for us?" Craig asked, confused. Pip nodded.

"I know this doesn't make up for what I've done," He averted his eyes away from Craig's gaze and rubbed his arms uncomfortably." But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Craig and Tweek were dumbfounded with disbelief. They both just stared at Pip with gaping mouths. Pip sighed again and said "I-I just hope that one day,...you'll forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it."

Pip turned to Tweek. "Tweek, I was the one that sent that picture to your phone, I did it while Craig was sleeping. The truth is that me and Craig never did anything like that with each other. And I'm sorry for kissing Craig in front of you like that, it was so wrong of me...I'm really ashamed." He bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly. Pip then turned back to Craig.

"I'm especially sorry to you Craig. I used you, only to make myself popular...and that was wrong. I know that now. I know now that Damien is all I need." Pip smiled at Craig. "Thank you for showing me that." Craig's eyes widened. Damien didn't tell him about their plan, did he? Pip answered Craig's unasked question. "Damien told me everything about your little plan to get back at me...and I know I deserved it."

Craig and Tweek were shocked to say the least. They never expected Pip to apologize for what he's done, they thought he would be pissed if he found out. But they must say, this is a very pleasant surprise. Both boys drank their coffee happily. Pip smiled brightly, glad to see them excepting his apology. He said his goodbyes to both of them, after thanking them of course, and started to walk out of the store.

He opened the door to walk out but stopped short. He turned slightly and looked back at them. His expression suddenly turning serious. "Just one more thing," He said. Both Craig and Tweek stopped drinking and looked up at him."I'd watch out if I were you, Bebe told me that she's planing her revenge on you Craig. She even asked me to help her."

"Be on your guard at all times, Tucker." Pip warned, then walked out the door, leaving Craig and Tweek alone to worry about what Bebe was planing.

**Sequel anyone? XD anyway, I wanna thank you all for reading, and too all my reviewers, special shout outs to Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi, Mali Kollama, my good friend koddie199 and Zombies are evil! Thank you guys for all your kind reviews, you rock!**


End file.
